


December 14th Blog

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blogging, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John composing the first blog post seen <a href="http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/">here</a>. Scroll to the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 14th Blog

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal November 30, 2012_

John stared at the blank screen.

He could lie, say he was fine, or post nothing and not bother anyone who might be inclined to be bothered, or he could post the truth.

_I've been sitting in my unheated room in my dressing gown for hours debating whether to lie and say I'm okay or_

Delete, delete, delete.

_Went for a walk today. Except that's a lie too._

Delete.

_If anyone other than my therapist is reading this, I could do with a hug_

Delete.

_Hi. I'm a useless, broken piece of rubbish and should just nut up and_

Delete.

John closed his eyes, rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_Nothing._

Post.

\- - -  
(that's all)


End file.
